Fallen Angel
by unholy-scribe
Summary: Rin and Yukio are assigned a roommate. Will her past affect their future? (May end up as RinxOC or AmaimonxOC)


"Rin, I said, wake up!", Yukio yelled at his snoring brother.

"But why? We don't even have school today.", the older one slurred sleepily.

"Sir Phelus has summoned us and he says its important. So get up!"

"Both of us? Or just you?", he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, both of us. I don't know how he would feel if you were late.", he cooed, trying to persuade him.

To his success, Rin shot up in his bed with shining eyes of excitement. He threw off the covers and hurried to get dressed. Yukio watched in amazement of his speed.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!", he said, adjusting the sword on his shoulder.

The younger one smiled with a shrug towards his brother and put one of his many keys in the door. He turned it and opened it quickly to reveal the whimsical office.

"Ah! My two favorite twins! Thank you so much for coming on a free day.", Mephisto said happily.

"Of course, Sir Phelus. What was it you called us for?", Yukio asked politely.

"And what are you doing?", Rin asked, pointing to the man.

His finger was partially in a cage where a small bird was perched. It was white with gray wings.

"My dear brothers, the answers to your questions are one in the same.", he said.

The two exchanged equally confused glances before returning their eyes back to the man in white.

"This bird is no ordinary bird. It's your new roommate!"

"Huh? How is a bird our roommate?", Rin asked, utterly lost.

Mephisto smiled before opening the cage and resting the bird on his finger.

"Ein! Zwei! Drei!", he said with a wave of his finger.

Pinkish smoke surrounded the bird. When it cleared it revealed a girl. She seemed about their age. Her hair was long and white and her eyes were a dull gray. She was dressed in a gray dress that seemed worn with small holes tracing around it.

"Woah, it turned into a girl!", Rin said in astonishment.

"The girl has a name. Her name is Lucius Alae. Treat her well.", Mephisto explained.

"Pardon my asking, but why is she rooming with us?", the younger one asked.

"She's needed a home for quite some time now and I haven't found one that I think fits, but I have a feeling it will work out with you two.", he said, obviously hiding something.

"I've told you, I just want to be alone.", the girl said.

"My darling, Lucius, you were left in my care and I no longer have the means to take care of you. These two young gentlemen are perfectly capable."

"We are?", Rin asked, not understanding the entire situation.

"Mr. Okumura, she will need a bath and some clothes. I've already enrolled her in the cram school so you can keep a close eye on her. She hopes to become a knight. Train her well, I know you will.", he cooed to the young teacher.

He nodded obediently and walked up to the girl, offering a hand to her.

"Shall we, Ms. Alae?"

She intertwined her fingers with her other hand and walked towards the door on her own. She turned back towards the boy.

"Just Lucius, please.", she said.

He nodded again and opened the door for her back to their dormitory. Rin followed not far behind the mysterious girl. Yukio gave her a brief tour of their building and showed her to her room, next to theirs.

"And here is your room. We are right next door if you need anything. Would you like anything right now?"

"I would like a bath, clothes, a notebook, and a pen."

"Are you alright with borrowing some of our clothes until we go get you some tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"Alright then. I suppose I should properly introduce myself. I am Yukio Okumura. Nice to meet you, Lucius.", he said with a smile. He nudged his brother, signalling him to do the same.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Rin Okumura. Nice to meetcha. Anyways, how do you know the clown?"

"Mephisto is my foster parent per say. He took me in about a year or so ago."

"Did he always keep you as a bird?", he continued.

"Mostly. He said it was easier for him to care for me that way."

The brothers looked at her with slight pity in their glances.

"Hate to annoy the idea, but I would like that bath now."

Rin found an old t-shirt and sport shorts for her to borrow. Yukio promised they would go shopping for her tomorrow with the money Mephisto provided. The brothers showed her the way to the bath and began to run it for her.

"Thanks, and sorry.", she muttered.

"For what?", Yukio asked.

"Just...all the trouble he's putting you through."

"Oh, it's no problem. You don't seem like you'll cause too much trouble.", he said with a gentle smile.

She returned the gesture and closed the door, separating them. She slid off her clothes and slowly dipped into the warm water. The warm steam covered her face, warming it comfortably. Her calmed looked turned to that of a glare at nothing in particular.

"They don't know, do they? What are you planning this time, Mephisto?", she pondered silently.

Her long white hair danced in and over the water. She watched it while collecting her thoughts. It was all so sudden to her. From where she was to living with complete strangers. She didn't know what to think.

She quickly cleaned herself, dried off, and slid into her borrowed clothes. She quietly stepped out of the room and tried to find her way back to her room. She cracked open one of the doors, hoping it was hers. She gasped a little to see the older brother laying there in the bed to the left. He heard the noise and looked to see her.

"S-sorry for the intrusion, I was just trying to find my room again.", she stuttered.

"It's no problem, it'll be the room to the right of this one.", he reminded.

"Oh yeah, and thank you for letting me borrow your clothes for the time being."

"No problem. Need anything else?"

"Not particularly, thank you though. Um, see ya, I guess.", she said closing the door and rushing to her room.

She quickly closed the door and sat at the room near the desk. A sigh escaped her with relief.

"Why was that so awkward? I guess I don't remember how to talk to people politely.", she thought.

Her eyes wandered and found a blue notebook sitting on the desk with a black pen. She smiled at it and flipped it open. The pen ran across the paper, creating small pictures and sketches all over it. This is what made her happy. The large window at the head of the desk with a breathtaking view also pleased her.

A small tap on her door broke her train of thought. She looked out the window to see the sun setting with a beautiful orange glow. She was surprised with how fast time had gone by.

"Um, come in?", she said quietly.

The door creaked open to reveal Rin again.

"Yukio says it's dinner time, c'mon.", he said simply.

Lucius nodded and followed him down to the dormitory's eating area. There was sitting three plates of gourmet looking food and Yukio with a soft smile.

"Lucius, if you are going to live here, we might need to tell you a few things.", he said with his gentle face turning to a serious one.

The girl gave a questioning look to both of the boys before nodding slightly.

"Well, I suppose we'll just show you instead of just telling you. First of all, our lovely chef is Ukobach.", he said, gesturing to behind him.

There stood a small demon, colored with yellow and red. He held out a gloved hand, as if to shake. Lucius's eyes widened a little before grasping her hand with his.

"A demon..?", she asked.

"Yep, but a friendly one, and a fantastic cook at that.", Rin said, smiling at his fellow chef. "Also, this is Kuro!", he said happily, lifting a small black cat to her eye level.

"Hello!", the cat mewed.

"Hello..?", she responded.

The brothers gasped.

"Can you hear him?", Rin asked.

"Well, um, he meowed yeah? I just figured it was a kind of hello.", she said. "Anything else?", she said, changing the subject.

"Just one more... Rin?", he said, as if to cue his brother.

Rin smirked and grabbed his sword from his back, removing the cloth cover. He gripped the hilt and the scabbard in separate hands, using them to unsheathe the blade. His body was soon surrounded in bright blue flames. His ears grew to a sharp point, along with his canine teeth. His deep blue irises gained a red pupil that seemed to seep into one's soul.

"Blue flames...Satan?", she said with a quake of fear in her voice.

"You know of Satan?", Yukio asked.

"Mephisto told me legends of the Blue Night, so I'm fairly familiar.", she responded, mesmerized by the boy's light.

"Are you scared of me?", Rin asked with concern tracing his tone.

"No no, just amazed, I guess. I never would have guessed that you were Satan's spawn."

"I only figured it out a few months ago, so I'm right there with ya.", Rin said with a nervous laugh before closing the sword again.

They all sat down and began to eat their dinner. Lucius asked many questions about various subjects to the brothers. The trio had also set up a shopping plan for the next day.

Lucius began to smile. For the first time in a long time, she felt welcome and wanted. A smile still rested on her face as she snuggled into her new bed. Excitement for tomorrow rested in her tired body.

Sadly, her smile quickly faded at one thought. The thing that made her hate it the most is that they would have to find out.

"What will they think of me when they discover the secrets of my past?"


End file.
